supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Zachariah (A Sacrilegious Life)
Zachariah 'is a Seraphim, an Angel, and the King of Heaven. He leads the forces of Heaven in the apocalypse. Biography Native to the alternate universe, Zachariah's history is somewhat similar to his normal counterpart. One key difference is that he is a Seraphim, having been "promoted" prior to becoming Ruler of Heaven. When the 2000s came around, Zachariah decided to begin a war of extermination against Hell so he and his siblings could finally be at peace. During the lead up to the war, Zachariah personally slew Lilith, inadvertently ripping open the gates of hell and allowing demons to easily reach Earth. From there, the true Apocalypse began with Zachariah and Heaven contending with Abaddon and Hell, the two forces reaching a stalemate, with Earth caught in the crossfire. Roughly five years into the war, Heaven detected the activation of a Prophet for the first time in millennia. At Zachariah's order, a squadron of angels dedicated themselves to searching for the Prophet and eventually found it in the form of Garth Fitzgerald. Imprisoning the man in Heaven, Zachariah had the human read the Word of God tablets in an attempt to mature their prophetic abilities after hearing Garth's first vision of the future, intending to gain some clarity on what it meant. This did not come to pass as Garth's allies performed a Divine Heist, managing to reach Heaven and free Garth from his imprisonment a few weeks later. Zachariah personally slew Prometheus, who stayed behind to give them a chance at escaping. Powers & Abilities Zachariah is a Seraph, which allows him great angelic might. He is considered the most powerful angel to ever live in his universe. He is noted by several angels and demons to be more powerful than any Seraphim should be and is effectively the most powerful creature in the universe. Powers *'High-tier angelic powers: Zachariah has all sensory and physical abilities common to angels at very high levels, allowing him to overpower Lilith, the First Demon, and kill her. He also quickly outmatched and killed the Titan Prometheus, though the pagan deities had been without sacrifices for years by that point. He is immune to certain weaknesses common to angels and can overpower even high-tier deities who are at their full strength single-handed. If he manages to access the Angel Tablet's power, Zachariah will be as powerful as an Archangel in an adequate vessel. *'Cosmic Awareness': As an angel, Zachariah has a substantial understanding of the universe and creatures within it. He is not all-knowing, since he did not know that killing Lilith would rip open the gates of hell and cause an even greater conflict. *'Teleportation': Zachariah can move from one place to another instantaneously without occupying the space between. He cannot breach Hell alone with this power. There is a distinct sound of wings flapping when he uses this power. *'Smiting': Zachariah can smite any human and all but the strongest of demons, monsters, and angels. He was unable to smite Lilith and cannot smite Abaddon, but he could kill the former. It is unknown if he can smite pagan deities. Abilities *'Leadership': Zachariah is an accomplished leader, stalemating Hell in the Apocalypse for over two decades. *'Highly Experienced Combatant': Unlike his counterpart, Zachariah is a very skilled, very cautious fighter who is among the most capable combatants to ever live in his universe. He is said to be as skilled as he is powerful. Equipment * Angel Blade: Like all his siblings, Zachariah carries an angel blade which can kill demons, monsters, pagan deities, and angels. It cannot kill anything on the level of an Archangel or above, nor the Leviathan. * Word of God (Angel Tablet): Zachariah located and preserved the Angel Tablet of God's word in Heaven. With the aid of a prophet, Zachariah could learn much from the tablet and potentially use it to gain immense power. Vulnerabilities *'Masses of Demons': While he is stronger than any individual demon, they could overpower and potentially kill him in great numbers. *'Angel-Related Sigils': There are a number of angelic sigils which can affect Zachariah, ranging from banishing to depowering. *'Holy Fire': Holy fire lit in a circle around him can prevent Zachariah from escaping until it goes out, and if engulfed in it he would die. *'Weapons of Heaven/Deity Weapons': The weapons of angels and deities can hurt and potentially kill Zachariah. *'Exorcism': An angelic exorcism could remove Zachariah from his vessel. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Seraphs Category:High-tier Angels Category:Rulers